


I can’t think of a title I’ll come back to this part fjfnfnd

by Kassierole



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Catradora is CANON, Disney AU, F/F, F/M, Gen, spop, wholesome au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24760543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kassierole/pseuds/Kassierole
Summary: Catra, Adora, Bow & Glimmer are going to Disney world :)
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), catradora - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	I can’t think of a title I’ll come back to this part fjfnfnd

**Author's Note:**

> Yes yes I know I have a fic already (with this exact same au) that I’ve barely even started but like who *actually* finishes a fic before starting a new one fjfndnddb
> 
> And sorry I can’t think of a title I thought really hard and couldn’t think of any so if you have any suggestions please comment 🥺

I’ll add to it soon 💕


End file.
